


The Daredevil's Last Dare

by Aurora_Has_Pencil (Ncveliist)



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncveliist/pseuds/Aurora_Has_Pencil
Summary: At last I'm proven to be a real hero...





	The Daredevil's Last Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bird_Of_Scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/gifts).



Ever since Nikita had died Roi could only remember what she had said, she was right, he was the Daredevil. He was almost out of there and he either could shoot Colleen, one of his only friends who convinced the group to bring him back after he went in the maiden when she was voted in, or shoot himself. He couldn't stand the idea.

"Roi, don't do this again." Colleen said but she couldn't convince him

I raised the gun to my head

"No... No." Matt was in shock

Lucy was laughing hysterically

I pulled the trigger and fell to the ground

"ROI!" Colleen ran to my side

"At least you guys will make it..." Were my last words

I can say I proved myself...

**Author's Note:**

> Roi is really underrated tbh so I wrote this.


End file.
